Red and Golden Roses
by Dark Angst Child
Summary: This is a request fic by Baltic* Yuri* Two grils find love and something drastic happeneds. I would consider it a sad fic...I wanted to cry, but didn't REVIEW, flames are welcomed


I made this fic for the first person who reviewed my fic, "Why Are You Here?", Balticbard.

Warning: Angst, death, sad fic.

^*^*^*^

My heart pounded in my chest as I walked up to her, my mouth dried up at the instant I tried to swallow, all the moisture from my mouth went down into my hands, which I was rubbing together nervously.

"Minako," At her name all words became lost to me. She just smiled kindly and patted a place on the bench next to her.

She took my hand, and tried to look into my eyes, but I kept looking away. "What's wrong?"

"Minako," I started again, "I um…" I shut my eyes trying to find the lost words again.

"Nani?" Her voice was soft and full of worry.

"A-ai shiteru." I blurred out and again I looked away feeling the tears begin to gather, mostly because of relief but also because of embarrassment.

She placed my lips beside my ear and whispered, "Ai shiteru, Aino-chan." (Sweetheart) 

I was so shocked and happy, I could not hold the tears back any longer, and they spilled from my eyes. Before I could say a word, our lips were pressed together, in a kiss. A kiss that she began.

Later that day, at my home I watched as her chest rose up and down as she breathed during her slumber. I brushed a few strands of misplaced blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. "My Minako-chan, my Golden Rose." I whispered and kissed her softly on the cheek.

The peaceful and love-filled silence was broken when the communicators when off. I scrambled with my clothes as Minako, who instantly awoken, answered it. "Hai?"

"There is a youma east of down town. It is very powerful so get down here quick!" Luna's command filled the space of my small room also the background noises of the other senshi fighting in the background.

*

The attack was long and power draining, but soon the youma was greatly weakened, and as is laid face down on the ground, smoking, Super Sailor Moon began her attack, "Rainbow Moon--" Her attack was cut off the a strange noise came from the body of the youma. Then, before anyone could find out what the noise was the back of the youma spilt wide open and out sprung a smaller ant like creature. It raced forward, and as it did it seemed to grow gathering energy from an unknown force. In it's path, was Sailor Venus.

"Venus, watch out!" Super Sailor Moon cried. However, it was too late, then youma jumped of Sailor Venus and dug is long claws into her side. She screamed in agony, her own blood pouring from her mouth.

"Iie!" I screamed and launched forward, racing for my beloved, when Jupiter grabbed me. "Iie! Let me go." 

Her grip just tightened on me. "There is nothing we can do!"

"But, she's dying!"

"It will do more harm then good by using out powers!" Jupiter's forest green eyes focused into mine. 

"Minako!" I yelled my hand reaching toward her, when I heard her scream again.

"Out of no where a aqua green beam hit the youma, dusting it, and Sailor Venus limply fell forward.

"Iie! Minako!" I broke away from Sailor Jupiter and scooped her up into my arms. Weakly she opened her eyes.

"Ohayh-oo, A-Aino-chan, do-don't cry…" Her bloody hand came up and brushed the tears from my face. "G-Gomen."

I smiled sadly, at her, "Shhh, save your strength, you're going to be okay…" I told her as I took her hand.

"Iie…I won't," She paused taking in a deep shaggy breath. "I'm dying."

"Iie, you're not!" I tried to yell, but it did not even come up above a whisper

She just smiled, weakly. "Ai shiteru, my Rei-chan…my Aino-chan, my red rose." She shut her eyes and let out a long shallow breath, her hand began to fall from mine.

"Iie, you can't leave my now." I chocked out through the tears.

"Rei…" I looked up at the Sailor Moon, Usagi, she knew about my feelings towards Minako.

"Do something…please! Use the crystal, the Ginzuishou! You can do that, can't you?" I searched her face for an answer.

"Iie, Rei-chan, the crystal is used for healing, not bringing someone straight from the dead. If it could, they would not be the same." She turned from me, and I saw she shoulder begin shaking as she cried.

I looked back down at Minako, "One last kiss…" I softly brushed my lips against hers, and my headshot up, surprised at how cold her lips had gotten.

*

It was two days after the funeral and now I stood at the Tokyo Bridge, two roses at hand. One golden, for Minako, and one red, for myself. For myself, to take to my grave.

I stood on the edge of the railing, "My watery grave. Minako, we will be together soon, I promise. Ai shiteru!" I yelled to the sky, hoping Minako was listening.

Then, I placed one foot over the edge and tipped forward, my whole body began to fall. I shut my eyes, as I turned in the air, I was going in headfirst.

I did not even feel myself hit the water, I remember watching the two roses float to the surface, then a bright light.

_"I missed you my Aino-chan!"_


End file.
